Troi Cian
Troi Cian is a tribute created by District3. He won WiressFan21's Special Edition Halloween Games. Name: Troi Cian Age: 15 Gender: Male District: 0, 5, 13 Weapon: Dagger or Spear Appereance: He has really pale skin and light green eyes that resemble the colour of leaves covered in frost. His hair is blonde but it's really light so most people think it's white. Personality: Troi's mind is dark, really dark. He thinks all the time how to manipulate and betray. He acts as a shy boy that you can trust since he doesn't look really promises and manipulates you saying things such as "You are my real friend..." "I hope one of us wins..." Backstory: A child with no love from their parents, no tutoring to know what was good or bad. What was friendship and what was hate? Little Troi's innocence disappeared with time and his parents didn't notice it since they where always way too busy with work. Troi's mind was filled with greed and evil when he was twelve. Nobody noticed it since he acted like he was shy. When he was thirteen, a Peacekeeper approached him while he was sitting alone in a bench at the District's center and promised him a reward if he told him who has been stealing bread from the bakery. Troi decided to agree and he sat near the bakery. He saw how a really skinny woman that looked sick grab a bread and hide it under her sleeve. The next day Troi told the peacekeeper and the woman got arrested and was severely punished by having her left hand cut off. The next day Troi recieved a bag of money, but nobody knew he had it and he liked that. He kept betraying people for money. One day when he was fourteen he didn't like what a Peacekeeper gave him and punched him in the face. The peacekeeper didn't do anything since she knew that he will stop working for them and things wont go as smooth like they have been going for a year. Later that year, Troi was reaped at age fifteen. Strengths: Strategy, Speed, Manipulating, Fast learner Weakness: Strength, Plant Identification, Eyes are sensitive to light. Alliance: Careers/Anti-Careers (Check strategy) Training Strategy: Befriend both careers and anti-careers. He will join the Anti-careers but will promise the careers to betray them. Bloodbath Strategy: Grab something from the cornucopia, preferably a weapon and a supply. Hope that the careers not kill him because the importance he may be for the careers to eliminate the anti-careers. Games Strategy: Be with the Anti-Careers and later in the game he will leave to go and 'hunt' something but instead he will go to the careers and reveal them where the Anti-Careers are. Before the Careers decide to kill him he will leave and run away. The Careers and the Anti-Careers will fight each other, hopefully leading them to kill each other. Feast Strategy: Don't go. Token: A medallon that a Peacekeeper gave him as a prize for betraying a friend. Fears: Death Gallery Tumblr mi5p0qAxPD1remyhpo1 500 original.jpg|Real Life Picture of Troi avatar-509.png|Troi Cian avatar-234.png|Troi in the Interview avatar-99.png|Troi at the arena Trivia *If you change the o for the a his name is Trai Cion that together means Betray *His eyes are sensitive to light so he will probably close his eyes while entering the tube. *This tribute was made on the day Joan made one year on Hunger Games wiki. *Troi is Joan's first tribute to win the first time he participates on a game that is completed. *Reminder to self: Make a victor lunaii Category:District3's Tributes Category:District 0 Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Victors Category:Reaped